


Love is a Confusing Dance

by KurooCat (sakurabunbuns)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, I love them so much, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oikawa Tooru & Tsukishima Kei - Freeform, Rating May Change, Shimizu Kiyoko & Tsukishima Kei - Freeform, canonverse, dance au, idiots fall in love, kurotsuki trash sorry, otp, probably lots of sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurabunbuns/pseuds/KurooCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei and Kuroo Tetsurou end up going to the same university and working at the same dance studio after high school. And, well, It turns out you're more likely to fall in love with someone while you're dancing with them than when they were teaching you how to block a volleyball; though it might take some "help" from a certain overbearing, dramatic, didn't-really-give-you-a-choice-before-you-were-best-friends roommate.</p><p>  <em>or</em></p><p>Tsukki and Kuroo work at the same dance studio during university with lots of the other volleys, Oikawa has become Tsukki's bestie, Kiyoko is Tsukki's dance partner, and everyone is really gay.</p><p> </p><p>---------------<br/>** the / in between two characters in the tags means romantic and the & means platonic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter: Tsukishima

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Kuroo/Tsukki.  
> This is just an excuse for me to write my otp I'm so sorry. This is literal trash, but my heart yearned to write it. This is all just self-indulgence but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Tsukishima sighs, packing up the last of his notes in his bag and standing up, stretching his long limbs. He barely survived the lecture and is now finally done with his classes for the day. He officially started college about two weeks ago and had, in that time, managed to completely settle into his dorm and get comfortable at his new job working at a dance studio not far from the school. It wasn’t much, just teaching a few classes in the evenings, but it put a little extra cash in his pocket so he wasn’t about to complain. When a family friend first approached him about the position at the beginning of his break in between high school and college, he had been hesitant. In the end he gave in, seeing as he didn’t have much else going on, and it would do him some good to be able to dance more often.  
He makes his way down the halls of the large building and onto the path that leads to the dorms. He needs to stop by and change clothes before heading to the studio.

“Just changing. I’m heading to work,” he calls to his roommate, who responds with a simple thumbs up as he keeps studying from where he’s lying sprawled out on his bed.  
Tsukishima throws on a pair of sweatpants and changes his shirt before grabbing his bag and exiting the room. He walks to the bus stop and waits. Luckily for him, the studio is just a block away from the dorms, so he doesn’t have to stay on the public transportation vehicle for very long. He could have chosen to walk, as is becoming a habit of his, but it’s been a long day with boring classes and he’s not in the mood.

***✲ﾟ***

The door chimes, signaling his appearance as he enters the facility. He gives a small nod in greeting to the man at the front desk as he makes his way inside, turning into the third room down the long hallway.

Tsukishima sets his bag in a corner before making his way over to the cd player that’s sitting on the floor on the other side of the room. He presses play, a strange sort of rap/dance mix playing loudly from the speakers, and begins to warm up with some simple exercises. As he leans across his long limbs, stretching out his muscles, his class starts to trickle in through the doorway, joining him on the floor and conversing quietly as they get ready. 

“Sensei?” a girl taps on his shoulder from behind. 

“Hm?” he responds, sitting straight and looking up at her. 

“I was wondering if we could work on some more of the rolling actions today? I know you probably already have your lesson planned, but I’m having a bit of trouble with some of the moves and it really messes me up on the whole routine,” she says, cringing slightly as she speaks. Tsukishima is silent for a moment, thinking it over. 

“Sure. That should be fine,” he answers, leaning forward to continue his stretches. The girl bows her head slightly as she thanks him and resumes her spot on the floor a short distance away. A few minutes later he stands, slowly raising his lanky body off of the ground to tower over the students in front of him. 

“Alright, we’re going to be working on more of the body rolls and hip movement that we’ve been learning these past few days. Everybody up and in your spots. We’ll take it from the top once to see how much you remember and then go from there,” he says, bending down and switching out the cd. Once the dancers are in their places, he presses play and the music begins. 

Halfway through the song, Tsukishima stops the music. The class halts, turning to look at him in confusion. 

“Did we do something wrong, sensei?” one guy asks, cocking his head and furrowing his brows. Tsukishima stays silent, sending a short glare at the one who spoke, and studying them. After a couple of minutes he finally speaks. 

“It looks okay, but it’s missing something. I want to try a different song. We’ll have to rearrange some stuff, but the dance is boring as it is right now anyway,” he comments, picking up a black case and flipping through the discs inside. Pulling one out, he inserts it into the machine. “Give me a couple minutes to figure this out. Work on whatever you’re having the most trouble with for now. I’ll be right back,” he says, jogging out the door down the hall, poking his head through the frame into the front. 

“Iwaizumi, who all’s here right now?” he asks the man at the desk. “Kiyoko is in the back. Her class ended a little while ago,” he answers, looking up at Tsukishima where he stands. “Thank you,” the blonde replies as he turns and makes a beeline for the break room at the far end of the hall. Walking in, he immediately sees Kiyoko sitting on the couch, her hair falling out of the once perfect bun and her point shoes thrown on top of her bag. 

“Kiyoko, can I borrow you for a second?” Tsukishima asks, walking up to the smaller girl. She’s quiet for a moment before answering, “Sure. My classes are all done.” She stands up and they move back to the room where his students are practicing some of the movements they’ve learned over the past few days. 

Tsukishima walks over to the cd player to turn on the music while Kiyoko makes her way to the middle of the floor and faces the mirror. He joins her as the intro to the song starts. 

“So, it’s a lot of rocking and rolling. A lot of hips. There’s a little floor work, but it’s boring. The new song should help a bit. It’s more intimate than the last one,” he explains, placing a hand on one of her hips and moving her where he needs to, spinning her around to face him as he shows her what he’s thinking for the improved routine. 

“It starts off like this,” he pauses to wrap one of her hands up and around the back of his neck, bending his head forward slightly so she doesn’t have to stretch as far. “Now drop your hip to one side along with the rhythm,” he instructs, watching as she performs the small move. “When the next part of the music adds in, make it a little more fluid, rolling into it just a bit. Take the hand that’s down and do a little bit of a flick with your wrist and snap when you go down,” he says as he plans out the steps in his head. 

***✲ﾟ***

“Tsukishima,” Kiyoko says, looking at him in the mirror. He glances at her, nodding his head in acknowledgement. “I think we should slow this part down,” she speaks softly, looking up from her bent over position, her hands towards the bottom of one leg where it’s struck out in front of her. He nods and moves her hips back to the side, repeating the motion as he swings her back around to his front, slowing it down this time, making a bit more of a sensual movement. Kiyoko arches her back as she rolls her body up and presses her back flush against Tsukishima’s chest, wrapping her arms around his neck behind her head. They drops down, legs open, rolling their hips and torsos in a circular motion. He slowly runs his hands along her thighs, gripping them softly as they move.

By this point the class is lined up in pairs behind them, watching and trying out the moves along with the two teachers, repeating and perfecting their timing and position. 

Someone catcalls from the doorway, drawing Tsukishima’s unamused gaze. When he sees who it is, he rolls his eyes and glares, standing up at the same time as Kiyoko. The two let their hands fall away from each other. 

“Hey, don’t let me stop you,” the person teases, grinning at the lanky instructor. 

“What do you want, Oikawa? I’m teaching a class,” he says, staring blankly at the older male as he waited for the poor excuse that was sure to pop out of his mouth any second. 

“Aw, Tsukki-chan, can’t I just be a good friend and come see how you’re doing at work?” Oikawa pouts. There it is. 

“No,” Tsukishima says bluntly. “Get some water,” he tells the class before turning his attention back to his troublesome friend. “What do you really want, Oikawa? Iwaizumi is at the front desk, so you must have a reason for interrupting my class. And don’t call me that,” Tsukishima says as he grabs his own water bottle, taking a drink and he walk over to the tall brunette. 

“I was just wondering what you want for dinner tonight. We’ve had frozen pizza for three days in a row. I think it’s time we either cook or at least order takeout,” Oikawa chuckles, leaning his head against the doorframe. 

“Just get whatever you want. I don’t care,” Tsukishima replies, his face still blank, while showing a small amount of annoyance; though, that’s just his face. Oikawa nods. 

“What time are you coming home?” the he asks, his eyes slightly raised because of the inch or two that Tsukishima has on him in height. The other male looks at the clock on the wall above their heads. 

“My last class ends at eight. I should be leaving here in about three hours,” he answers looking back to the boy in front of him. Oikawa nods, still looking at Tsukishima. “What?” he asks, feeling a bit uncomfortable under the other’s intense gaze. Oikawa is quiet for a few seconds longer. 

“You have pretty eyes,” he finally answers, giving Tsukishima a small smile as the confused blonde fights off a slight blush. The younger boy rolls his eyes and pushes at Oikawa’s chest, backing him out of the doorway. 

“Go away. I’m working, dumbass,” Tsukishima huffs and turns around, pulling Kiyoko up from where she’s sitting on the wooden floor. 

Oikawa chuckles, standing up straight and walking away, calling out over his shoulder in a sing-song voice, “I’ll see you when you get home, Tsukki-chan. Try not to miss me too much.” 

“Asshole,” Tsukishima murmurs under his breath as he and Kiyoko turn to the class, preparing to correctly show them the part of the dance that they’ll learning today. Tsukishima barely gets his mouth open to speak before he’s interrupted once again. 

“Tsukki?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 user "2olluxander" has worked with me and brainstormed with me to give me ideas for this fic and wow gosh I love him a lot he's helped with this mushy self-indulgent trashpile so much he's really great. (:  
> (Ily Tsukki <33)


	2. Enter: Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo finally shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a few things:
> 
> 1) I changed the story to present-tense writing, hooray! (Yes I edited the first chapter too to match.) I usually write in past-tense but for some reason it was fucking me up for this story, so. . .
> 
> 2) It's about time Kuroo showed up in this /kurotsuki/ fic, huh? Ahh I love him so much <33
> 
> 3) I was supposed to post this actually on Kurotsuki day (yesterday, 1/11), but I had a shit ton of algebra to do and I did not end up finsihing this chapter before midnight. But, seeing as it's just a little past 4a.m., don't you think we can still count it? No? okay.

Kuroo yawns, leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms out over his head. He’s been studying for hours and decides that he’s okay to stop for the day. Besides, he could really do with a nap.  
He’d “extended” his summer vacation in order to spend some more time with his best friend, who ended up going to a university out of town. And by extended, he means he skipped the first two weeks of the school year and is now having to play catch up. He didn’t actually plan on starting late, but when it was time to leave he realized how much he misses his best friend and how little they actually get to see each other, so he ended up staying longer than he was originally going to.  


But now he’s back at university, slaving away to get a little diploma just so that places of employment can look at him and know, with some certainty, that he isn’t a complete idiot. He never has understood that logic.  


Someone knocks on his door, breaking him out of his reverie. He groans as he stands up, walking over and opening the door just enough to see Kenma standing in the hallway.  


“Hey, Kenma,” Kuroo says as he opens the door fully and steps aside to let the smaller boy inside. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have class or something?” Kuroo asks as Kenma starts looking through his stuff, opening Kuroo’s dresser and sorting through his clothes.  


“Studio,” Kenma replies, still looking through the older’s clothing. Kuroo almost bangs his head into a wall. He completely forgot that he has a class to teach at the dance studio down the street tonight, and he’d offered to walk with Kenma to the new class he’d started while Kuroo was away.  


“Oh, shit, sorry I forgot. Let me pack some stuff real quick and we can leave,” he says, running a hand through his untamable bedhead and starting forward, only to have Kenma shove a bag and a change of clothes into his hands.  


“Change. We’re late,” the blonde responds, walking into the hallway and shutting the door. Kuroo can hear him huff and lean against the wall outside. He hears the sound of a game start before he remembers that, oh yeah, he’s supposed to be getting dressed. Throwing on the shorts and t-shirt that Kenma handed him, he picks up his dance bag and heads into the hallway, Kenma trailing after him while playing his handheld game.  


***✲ﾟ***

“Hey, Kenma, what class did you say you started taking, again?” Kuroo asks as they walk down the sidewalk.  


“Hip-hop,” Kenma answers, sighing and putting his game console into his bag. “Why?” he asks, looking up at the tall male.  


Kuroo is quiet for a moment. “I guess they found someone to teach it. We didn’t have a teacher for a while, that’s why we didn’t have the class before. I wonder who the new instructor is. Do you think they might go to our school?” Kuroo continues, making conversation as they turn the corner and approach the building. Kenma just smiles softly to himself, an amused glint in his eyes.

***✲ﾟ***

“Try not to miss me too much,” someone calls from down the hallway as the two boys enter. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at the voice but greets the two at the front door.  


“Hey, Assikawa, let him work. He doesn’t get paid for being pestered by you, though it really should be something he and I get compensation for,” he says as a tall brunette walks into the front room.  


“Ah, so cold, Iwa-chan. I just want to make sure he eats a nutritious meal every now and then,” the boy grins, walking over to lean on the front desk and plant a kiss on Iwaizumi’s cheek. The shorter man grumbles, but doesn’t say anything else.  


“Kuroo, class,” Kenma says, turning and walking away from his dark-haired friend.  


“Right, right,” Kuroo replies, following the blonde down the hallway.

***✲ﾟ***

“Tsukki?!” Kuroo exclaims, eyes wide and mouth gaping. There, at the front of the classroom, is Tsukishima Kei, his former—albeit forced—volleyball student and somewhat friend. The tall blonde cringes visibly, turning to give Kuroo a deadly glare.  


“Oh, for the love of—Can I not teach my class without interruption? First Oikawa and now you? Who’s next, Hinata and Kageyama?” Tsukishima yells, running his hand through his short hair. “Great, I probably just jinxed myself. With my luck, they’ll start coming three times a week instead of two. That’s exactly what I need,” he groans, huffing in annoyance.  


Kuroo lets out a long whistle. “Well hello to you, too, sunshine. You’re right, it is nice to see each other again after, what? Five months? Six? It sure has been a long time. How have I been doing? Pretty good. You? Wow, yeah, it sure is crazy that we work at the same dance studio. Who would have thought?” he speaks, walking over and wrapping an arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders, making the younger groan.  


“What do you want, Kuroo? I’m trying to teach a class,” Tsukishima asks, looking at his slightly shorter kind-of-friend.  


“I was just looking to see who the new hip-hop instructor was. I didn’t know you dance, Tsukki,” Kuroo muses, grinning. Tsukishima rolls his eyes.  


“Yes, Kuroo. Believe it or not, I am actually capable of having more than one hobby,” the blonde sighs. Kuroo looks down and notices Kiyoko on the other side of Tsukishima, gently drawing circular patterns the hand he had placed around her waist as she smiled softly at the two’s interaction.  


“Ah, Kiyoko. I didn’t know you and Tsukki were close,” the black haired boy says, raising an eyebrow at the small girl.  


“Yes. We’ve been partners for a few years,” she responds quietly, meeting his gaze. Kuroo tenses a little. _Tsukki has a partner? _If he’d known that he wouldn’t have flirted with him so much in high school.  
__

“Not like that, you idiot. We’re dance partners,” Tsukishima explained, nudging Kuroo with his shoulder and giving him an amused look. _Oh. _Well now Kuroo felt kind of stupid.  
__

“If you don’t mind, I’m kind of in the middle of a class? We can talk when this one’s over. I have an hour and a half in between each so you can bother me then," Tsukishima says, pushing Kuroo towards the door and turning his attention back to his class.  


Kuroo watches as the younger male explains the motions, using Kiyoko to help him demonstrate each move. _He could use a little more patience with some of the slower learners, but other than that he’s actually doing a pretty good job,_ Kuroo muses. _I must have rubbed off on him._  


***✲ﾟ***

After about fifteen minutes of watching from the doorway, Kuroo decides that he should go set up his own room for his class later this evening. Walking down the hall he enters the last door on the right and walks to the other side of the room, pulling his planner from the shelf and putting on some of the music for today’s lesson.  


***✲ﾟ***

After looking through his choreographed dances for the next upcoming recital, he makes the final decision on the three that he’s going to use and pulls them out. _Hmm . . . I might need some help demonstrating these later. I wonder if Kiyoko would. . . No. Tsukki. . . _Kuroo grins at his own thoughts. It might take a bit of whining, and probably some begging, but he’s sure he can get Tsukishima to help him teach his class these dances. Besides, it might be interesting to see the boy do a style other than hip-hip. He wonders how well he’ll be able to perform the lyrical routines with his build in contrast to what he’s used to.__

***✲ﾟ***

“Please, Tsukki? I really need your help on this,” Kuroo pouts, his hands clasped in front of his face as he tries to get the other to help him teach his class the routines.  


“I said no, Kuroo. I need to get ready for my next class. And besides, I told you, I don’t do lyrical,” Tsukishima grumbles, looking at the wall to his right.  


“Aw, Tsukki, I’m sure you can do it! Come on, you’re my only hope. Please,” Kuroo asks, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck and looking up at the blonde. After a moment Tsukishima sighs, “Ugh, fine. Whatever. If it’ll make you stop whining.”  


“Thank you, Tsukki!” Kuroo yells, hugging Tsukishima and squeezing him.  


“Ugh, get off me, you ass!” the younger huffs, pushing at Kuroo, flustered and blushing. Kuroo lets go but grins, taking Tsukishima’s arm and leading him over to where his papers lie on the floor.  


“Okay, so the first one starts like this. . .”

***✲ﾟ***

“Oh my god, I hate you so much,” Tsukishima groans, his head buried in his hands. He’s sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest, hiding his face from the boy in front of him.  


“Oh, come on, Tsukki. You did really well! You really helped me explain the movements,” he states, sitting down next to the blonde. Tsukishima just moans, still hiding his bright red face.  


“I hate lyrical,” he grumbles, shaking his head. He’d done as he said he would and helped Kuroo with his class. What Kuroo hadn’t mentioned was that the pieces were very personal and intimate and they involved a lot of raw emotion. They required a certain trust and closeness between partners to pull off. Tsukishima seemed quite mortified.  


“Hey,” Kuroo says quietly, nudging Tsukishima’s knee. “Seriously. Thanks. You really helped me out there,” he smiles, encouraging the younger to raise his head and meet Kuroo’s gaze.  


“Yeah, well,” Tsukishima mumbles. “I couldn’t just not help you . . .,” he trails off, averting his gaze. He glances at the clock on the wall.  


“Ah, well, I’ve got to get ready for my last class. I should get back,” he states as he stands up, stretching and turning towards the doorway.  


“Uh, Tsukki,” Kuroo calls, getting up and following the other back to his classroom. “If you need help I’ll gladly give you a hand. Kiyoko left already, and I figure I kind of owe you,“ Kuroo says, leaning against the wall as he looks down at Tsukishima, who’s busy messing with his cd’s. Tsukishima doesn’t answer.  


“Actually,” he finally responds, “I could use a partner for this next lesson. It’s my breakdance class and some of the moves are done specifically in pairs,” Tsukishima continues, raising his head to look at Kuroo. The boy grins.  


“Sure, Tsukki. Whatever you need.”

***✲ﾟ***

“Well, that went better than expected,” Tsukishima says, looking at the boy next to him.  


“Yeah,” Kuroo replies. “We should do that more often. We make a good team.” Tsukishima hums in response.  


“Maybe.”  


***✲ﾟ***

They walk down the street, heading back towards the university campus.  


“So, Tsukki, I’m assuming you go to the university, too?” Kuroo inquires, looking at the blonde. Tsukishima nods.  


“Yeah. I live in the dorms,” he answers.  


“Ah, I have an apartment just down the street. We should hang out sometime, catch up. We live pretty close to each other now and all . . .,” Kuroo offers.  


Tsukishima opens his mouth to respond, only to be cut off by his phones ringtone. He sends Kuroo a look of apology and answers.  


_“What do you want, asshole?”_  


_“Yes. I’m fine. I’m heading back now.”_  


_“Sure. I told you whatever works.”_  


_“Okay, yeah, sure.”_  


_“Oh my god.”_  


_“You’re gross, bye. I’ll see you when I get home.”_  


Tsukishima ends the call with a click.  


“I’ve got to hurry up and get back. The idiot decided to make dinner himself and is complaining that I’m not there to eat it with him. I’ll catch you later,” he says before jogging ahead a little bit and turning the corner to head to the dorms.  


“Yeah, catch you later, Tsukki,” Kuroo says quietly, humming as he walks the rest of the way to his apartment by himself.


	3. We Are Not Keeping It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Tsukki being cute roommates/besties with a small guest appearance by none other than the elusive Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I am so sorry I am the absolute worst but please don't hate me. I really don't have an excuse as to why this has taken me so long and wow yeah it has taken a long time. However, without further adieu, here is Chapter 3! I hope you like it. (:

“Where were you? What were you doing? Why weren’t you answering my texts? Who were you with? Is everything okay?”  


Tsukishima is pulled into the dorm by his roommate, who pushes him onto his bed and sits next to him. The blonde takes a minute to process all of his friend’s questions before rolling his eyes.  


“I was just at the studio, calm down. I’m fine,” Tsukishima grumbles, rolling his neck and looking at the older boy. Oikawa’s eyes narrow.  


“Talk,” he orders, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder to keep him from getting up. He huffs and complies, knowing fully well that his senior won’t leave him alone until he does.  


“I was at the studio working on some stuff with Kuroo. We were the last ones there and he offered to help me out, that’s all.”  


Oikawa raises an eyebrow, but removes his hand to let Tsukishima change anyway.  


“Kuroo, huh? I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure of meeting him before,” the brunette begins, resting back on his hands and watching as Tsukishima changes his shirt. The boy gives a small noise of acknowledgement and rummages through his clothes for a clean pair of pants.  


“Have you known him for long?” Oikawa prods, continuing to observe the blonde.  


“I guess. He mentored me a bit in high school, and we hang out every once in a while. Nothing major. And will you stop staring at me? What are you doing anyway?” Tsukishima shifts uncomfortably, turning around to glare at his companion.  


“Looking for marks,” Oikawa states, casually getting up and moving to inspect the blonde more closely.  


“You’re _what _?!” he splutters, looking wide-eyed at the other. Oikawa sighs.  
__

“Honestly, Tsukki-chan, if you really think that I would believe you were out late alone with an old high school “mentor” and not get something other than work out of it without me checking for myself, then I guess you don’t know me as well as I thought you did,” he explains, pulling down the collar of his best friend’s shirt and scanning his collar bones.  


“ _Oikawa _,” Tsukishima groans, as he tries to pull away, his entire face flushed at the accusation.  
__

“Oh, honestly. You’re acting as if you don’t expect this from me. Come on, we can talk about this more over dinner,” the brunette says as he takes the younger’s hand and pulls him out the door and towards the kitchen.

***✲ﾟ***

“For the last time, Oikawa, I’m not seeing him and I’m _not _sleeping with him!” Tsukishima explains, blushing as he realizes how loud he’s being. “Please stop insisting that we did anything other than dance, because I can assure you we did not,” the blonde huffs, sinking down into his chair and taking a big bite of the chicken Oikawa had cooked for them.  
__

“But Tsukki-chan, how am I possibly supposed to believe that? You were out way later than usual, and it just so happens to be when an old acquaintance shows back up to work at the exact same studio as you, and, low and behold, you find out he also goes to your university? I just can’t accept that there are no ulterior motives.”  


“You can believe and accept it the same way I do when you tell me we’re best friends,” Tsukishima grumbles, sending a small glare over the rim of his glasses.  


“Ah, so cold, Tsukki-chan,” Oikawa grumbles, sticking his lip out into a somewhat childish pout.  


“Either way, it’s not really any of your business Oikawa. I appreciate you looking out for me because I came home late, but it’s not needed. Just drop it,” Tsukishima says, standing to clear his plate and giving Oikawa a pointed look, to which he only receives a huff of annoyance.  


“You make it really hard for people to talk to you like normal friends do, you know,” Oikawa whines, following Tsukishima out into the hallway.  


“Yes. It’s almost as if I do it on purpose,” the blonde responds, his voice flat. Oikawa swats at his arm.  


“People are going to stop believing me when I say I’m your best friend if you don’t start acting friendlier, Tsukki-chan. They’re going to think you don’t like me at all,” the shorter boy continues, opening their door to let Tsukishima through.  


“Who cares what other people think? You know I’m your friend, so it shouldn’t matter,” the blonde grumbles, falling forward onto his bed. He turns his head to look at Oikawa, who takes a seat on his own bed and looks across at Tsukishima.  


“It’s a little unsettling when people don’t think your best friend even likes you, you know. You may not see it like that, but most people do, dummy,” the brunette gives a soft chuckles and lays back, placing one arm behind his head. They both lay in silence for a while, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them.  


“You should get some sleep,” Oikawa says, breaking the silence. “Tomorrow’s your day off and I’ve got some things planned.”  


Tsukishima nods, pulling his cover over the length of his body before reaching over to turn off his lamp and placing his glasses on his bedside table.

***✲ﾟ***

“Tsukki-chan, wake up. You’ll never guess what happened!”  


Tsukishima groans, rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes and looking blearily at Oikawa.  


“What the hell do you want?” he grumbles, reaching for his glasses and letting his eyes adjust to the light in the room. After a few moments pass he finally pays attention to what Oikawa is holding. “No. No fucking way. Absolutely not.”  


“But, Tsukki-chan,” the older boy whines. “Just look at it! It likes me,” he coos, nuzzling the little ball of fluff in his hands.  


“Tooru, we are not keeping a duckling in our dorm. Where did you find it, anyway? Its mother is probably looking for it, you idiot,” Tsukishima scolds, sitting up and glaring at the brunette as he takes a seat on Tsukishima’s bed.  


“I found it at the park around the corner. I looked for its mom, but I didn’t see any other ducks anywhere. Besides, I’m not stupid, I didn’t just pick it up and carry it off. It was following me and I didn’t want it to get run over when I was walking near the street so I picked the little guy up. Please, Tsukki-chan? Please, can we keep him?” Oikawa begs, giving Tsukishima his best puppy dog eyes. Two minutes. Tsukishima lasts two whole minutes before he caves.  


“Fine. I’m going to regret this, but fine. Find out what it eats and I’ll see where the nearest vet is so we can make sure it’s healthy,” the blonde sighs.  


“Thank you, Tsukki-chan! We’re gonna be such great parents!” Oikawa envelopes the blonde in a tight hug.  


“Careful!” Tsukishima exclaims, taking the duckling out of Oikawa’s hands before he crushes it. “You have to be more careful or you’ll hurt it, Oikawa,” the taller scolds, softly running his fingers over the small animal’s head. Oikawa only grins, knowing the little fluffball already has his friend wrapped around its little webbed toes.

***✲ﾟ***

“Alright, she’s nice and healthy! A nice meal or two and she’ll be in perfect condition. I don’t think I need to tell you boys to be careful with her?” the vet asked, raising her eyebrow at the two students in front of her.  


“No, ma’am. Thank you for taking a look at her,” Oikawa answers, giving her his most charming smile. Tsukishima just continues to pet the little bundle of down in his arms, completely ignoring the conversation going on in front of him.  


“She’s got him hooked already, I see,” the vet laughs, watching Tsukishima. Oikawa grins at his roommate.  


“It would seem so,” the brunette chuckles, amused at how gentle his friend could be, not that he would let anyone else see this side of him. Tsukishima was just a prickly person unless you gave him a reason not to be. While most people would spend years getting the blonde to warm up to them and become friendly, Oikawa was not that patient. He had forced his friendly affections down Tsukishima’s throat immediately and hadn’t given him a chance to push him away.  


“Oi, Tsukki-chan. Why don’t we go take a walk? I did have plans for us today, remember?” Oikawa calls, causing Tsukishima to look up with an expressionless face.  


“Sure, whatever,” he agrees, standing up while keeping the little duck cradled to his chest. He leaves the room with a nod to the vet and waits for Oikawa to join him. The brunette send one last smile to the nice lady who had helped them before joining his friend in the hall.

***✲ﾟ***

They walked to a small café down the street and sat at a table outside, not sure if the newest addition to their little family would be welcome indoors. After ordering, Oikawa starts rambling about the newest developments between him and his boyfriend. Tsukishima watched his animated gestures, content to just lend an ear and let Oikawa talk.  


Oikawa is interrupted halfway through a story about how Iwaizumi had ended up dripping wet with a crown of wildflowers in his hair by someone clearing their throat behind Tsukishima. Turning around, the blonde is met with none other than Kuroo. Well, his stomach anyway. Tsukishima leans his head back to see the black haired male’s face.  


“Tsukki, what a surprise,” he says with a grin.  


“Ah, Kuroo. Hello,” the blonde replies, cringing slightly and sending a warning look to his best friend when he hears Oikawa gasp in recognition of the name.  


“Watcha got there?” the older boy asks, gesturing to the animal in his arms.  


“A duck,” Tsukishima deadpans. Kuroo rolls his eyes at the blonde’s bluntness.  


“Oh, really. I never would have guessed.” He bends down and strokes the small creature’s head, smiling softly when she leans into his touch.  


“Does it have a name?” he asks, looking up at Tsukishima.  


“Uh, no, she doesn't. Not yet,” he answers, watching as Kuroo goes back to petting her.  


“Hm, I like Delilah. It’s pretty and it sounds happy,” he grins, looking up at the bespectacled boy in front of him. Tsukishima thinks for a moment.  


“Delilah,” he says, testing the name out. A nod from Oikawa confirms his agreement with the name.  


“Okay, Delilah it is, then,” he agrees, nodding at Kuroo. The older boy stands with a grin.  


“Glad I could be of service. Sorry I have to cut this short, but I’ve got to go pick up a friend. I’ll see you soon?” he says, tilting his head to the side and looking at Tsukishima.  


“Yeah, sure,” the blonde replies, turning back around to face Oikawa as Kuroo continues on his way down the sidewalk.  


After a minute, Oikawa speaks. “Well he’s cute.”  


“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would not have been possible without my friend Maddy, the other half of our fic dream team and to whom I am eternally greatful. She's given me so many great ideas for Tsukki and Oikawa's friendship (yes, including the duckling) and I'm just so glad that she's been willing to deal with this trainwreck and go along with all of my nonsense, including yelling at me to get sleep instead of staying up on twitter all night.


	4. The First Not-Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha so um it's been almost a year. . . but, y'know, it's KuroTsuki day, so. . .
> 
> EDIT 1/12/16: Okay so I was really rushing to get this out last night so I'm sorry, I know I could have done much better than this but I just _really_ wanted to be able to update for KuroTsuki day. I am really really _really_ hoping I'll start updating more frequently.  
>  The main problem, I think, (besides me being lazy) is that I don't actually have a plot for this. There you go. That's my big secret. I was the dummy that got too excited and has been attempting to do something with this fic for a year and still doesn't even know what it's about.  
> That's another reason why this, admittedly completely filler, chapter is kind of awkward and doesn't seem to really go anywhere. Because it doesn't. I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing. So, I'm sorry for that.  
> I'm going to try my best to work on this and figure it out in between my schoolwork, which _does_ come first.  
>  Hope you'll stick around to kick my butt into gear haha

It’ll be a cold day in hell before Kuroo voluntarily agrees to watch that duck again. Oikawa and Tsukishima have only had it for a couple weeks, but he’s already been roped into watching her _three_ times. Sure, she’s cute, but it’s exhausting to run around after her constantly and keep her from running under any of his furniture. She’s getting big, too. Apparently ducks do that. Getting bigger. Who would have thought. 

Kuroo groans as her picks her up once again and brings her back to the living room where he’s trying to study. If she wasn’t Tsukishima’s pet. . . 

“Delilah, no. Stop that.” He pulls the blanket out of her beak. She seems to really want to eat it. Eat it. . . Maybe she’s hungry? 

“Is that it? Do you need food?” 

A snort from the doorway breaks his moment of discovery and he looks up. 

“Ah, Tsukki! Back from your little excursion?” The blonde shuts the door behind him and comes to sit down on the floor with Kuroo, gently petting Delilah when she waddles over to him. 

“Yeah, Oikawa finally let me leave. Sorry, I didn’t know we’d be gone so long. She didn’t give you too much trouble, did she?” Kuroo’s tempted to whine and complain, he really is, but he can’t. Not when Tsukishima is looking at Delilah like she’s the most precious thing on the planet. 

“No, not at all. She was great, as usual.” Tsukishima smiles at him and Kuroo’s chest feels a bit tight. 

“Thanks for watching her. It really helps, so she’s not alone so much, you know?” He chews on his lip for a moment. “Maybe we could go get lunch or something? Hang out? I feel bad for dumping my pet on you all morning and then just leaving.” Kuroo nods quickly and has to slow himself. It’s just lunch, Kuroo. Cool it. 

“Uh, yeah. That’d be great.” He tries for an easy smile, but has a feeling he probably just looks like he’s in pain. 

“Great.” The pair sits there for a few minutes, looking between each other and literally anything else in the room. 

“So, uh, dropping Delilah off?” Tsukishima’s cheeks get a bit pink and he nods, clearing his throat. 

“Yeah, yeah. Oikawa’s home, so. . .” Kuroo nods and picks her up as they both stand. They really need to loosen up. 

***✲ﾟ***

Kuroo snorts and tries not to spit out his drink as he laughs, grinning across the table at Tsukishima. He looks really nice when he relaxes like this. And when he’s smiling. Kuroo considers it a privilege that he’s getting a two-in-one combo today. 

“No, Kuroo, you don’t understand. I almost _died_.” Tsukishima could’ve been intimidating. Possibly. If he wasn’t laughing laughing just as much as Kuroo is and telling a story about how he slipped on an _acorn_ when he was practicing in the park and fell into the lake. 

“Tsukishima, I’m sorry. I’m just. . . an acorn? Really?” The blonde tries, and fails, to glare. 

“You’re such a dick, oh my god.” Kuroo takes the, dare he say it, fond tone to Tsukishima’s exasperated comment as a success. 

“I’m here to please.” He winks and grins, taking a bit of his food. One thing he learned about Tsukishima was that he can’t stand when people chew with their mouths open. Something about his mom and etiquette school, but the bottom line is Tsukishima almost walked out on him not five minutes into lunch. Let’s just say that Kuroo’s a fast learner. 

“So, how’s that routine coming? It looks like you’ve completely changed the choreography.” Tsukishima nods and sighs. 

“I don’t know. It seemed good at the time, but we went back and did it again and. . . we just didn’t like it. I felt bad for changing it again last-minute, but it needed to be done.” Kuroo hums in understanding. 

“Well I think it looks great. If you ever need help with it. . .” Tsukishima smiles lightly at him. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“Please do.” 

***✲ﾟ***

Kuroo walks Tsukishima back to his dorm, talking to fill the not-so-empty quiet of the city. He grins when they reach Tsukishima’s building. 

“I had fun today. Who knew you were capable of actually being nice to me?” Tsukishima rolls his eyes and bumps him with his shoulder. 

“Who knew you were capable of not being the most obnoxious person I know?” Kuroo places his hand over his heart, looking at the blonde. 

“Tsukki. . . I’m touched.” 

“Oh my god.” 

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” 

“I might cry.” 

“You’re such an ass.” 

“Is this what love feels like?” 

“I hate you.” 

“No you don’t.” 

“Maybe I don’t.” 

“Maybe?” 

“Goodnight, Kuroo.” 

The older boy laughs and grins as he waves, turning around. 

“See you later, Tsukki.” 

***✲ﾟ***

Tsukishima groans for the who-knows-what-th time. 

“Tsukki-chan, please. That was a date!” 

“It was just lunch.” 

“Yeah. A lunch _date_.” 

“Why am I friends with you?” 

“Because you love me, but that’s beside the point. You went on a date and weren’t even going to tell me. I, for one, am offended.” 

“Oikawa you’re being ridiculous.” 

“Am I, Kei?” Oikawa squints his eyes and leans closer. “Am I really?” 

“Yes.” 

Oikawa leans back and pouts. 

“Fine, then. I hope you’re late for class tomorrow.” 

“That is highly uncalled for.” 

“And so are you.” 

“Tooru.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Tsukishima sighs, turning the light off and closing his eyes. Dramatic friends are a common occurrence for him, it seems. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can go yell at me for this and future extremely late updates on my twitter (@_kuroocat)


End file.
